This invention relates generally to a storage compartment liner for use in the seat of recreational vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage pocket for use in the seat trunk of snowmobiles.
Recreational vehicles such as snowmobiles, watercraft, and all-terrain vehicles typically benefit from the provision of some sort of storage compartment to enable the riders to transport additional small items. The storage compartment provides a location in which various items can be stored while moving from one location to another, without further burdening the rider. These storage compartments can be located in various portions of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,290 discloses an expanded storage compartment for watercraft which takes advantage unused space within the interior of the bow for additional storage space. U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,634 discloses an all terrain vehicle in which a storage compartment is provided over the front wheels of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,233 discloses a lighted snowmobile storage compartment in the rear portion of the seat. Various attachable storage devices have been described as well.
Relative to other motor vehicles, recreational vehicles are often driven over rougher terrain and with greater exposure to the elements. These conditions can make it difficult to safely store items being carried, as they become exposed to the elements and/or subject to breakage as they impact on the sides of the storage compartment. Ice, dirt, seawater, or various other contaminants may find their way into the storage compartment, damaging or soiling the items carried within. For snowmobiles in particular, the trunk is often in communication with the trunk compartment via an air passage. Although such trunks are typically sealed, the seat is typically made of a compressible foam material which compresses when a rider sits, driving air out of the foam and into the trunk compartment where it may break the seal with the lid of the trunk. Alternately, when the rider stands up, the seat draws air out of the storage compartment, creating a vacuum which can suck in melted snow or other items.
Another problem with existing storage compartments for recreational vehicles is that they are not particularly well designed for cleaning and easy retrieval of items stored within. This is due, in part, to the fact that recreational vehicles are often relatively small, with little excess space. Storage space is provided wherever found, and may often be irregular in shape and contain cracks and crevices in which items or debris may become lodged. Difficulty of item retrieval is further exacerbated by the fact that the vehicle operator may be wearing gloves for protection from the elements, and may be attempting to retrieve items in darkness or under inclement weather conditions which reduce visibility.
Accordingly, the storage pocket of the present invention provides a device which can be used to improve reliability, accessibility, and cleanliness of a variety of spaces used for storage in recreational vehicles. More specifically, the present invention provides a recreational vehicle seat with a storage compartment which is lined with a pocket. This pocket serves to protect items stored within from the elements and from damage from the sides of the storage compartment. Furthermore, the storage pocket improves the accessibility of enclosed items by forming a space which is easily searched and one which prevents items from becoming lodged or escaping through cracks or crevices within the storage space. The storage pocket may also be provided with a cover lid. For these and other reasons, the storage pocket improves the cleanliness of the storage space, by avoiding the uptake of debris and by making the removal of such debris simpler. Finally, the pocket hides from view the raw edges of the material used to form the storage space, such as vinyl and foam, providing a space which is more aesthetically appealing.
One aspect of the present invention involves a snowmobile seat for a snowmobile, comprising a resilient seat frame configured for removably mounting the seat on a snowmobile; a flexible seat cushion having a lower surface on the seat frame and an upper surface on which a rider may sit, the seat cushion forming a cavity usable as a storage space; a cover comprised of a water-resistant material, the cover covering the flexible seat cushion and fastening to the seat frame, the cover having a lid that selectively covers the cavity; and a storage pocket mounted within the cavity and opening towards the lid.
In a preferred embodiment, the storage pocket may open at an upper end, the upper end being fastened to the cover. The upper end of the pocket may be positioned under a lid in order to retain and protect the contents of the pocket. Preferably, the seat cushion contains a lower layer of closed cell foam and an upper layer of open cell foam. The cavity is preferably formed in the lower layer. The seat and pocket may be formed from a variety of materials. However, using closed cell foam formed of expanded polypropylene, open cell foam formed of polyurethane foam, a frame formed of plastic, and a storage pocket formed of nylon fabric are all preferred embodiments. The storage pocket may be attached to the seat through a variety of means, but a preferred method is to stitch it to the cover. Optionally, the bottom interior of the storage pocket may be provided with an internal loop which allows the storage pocket to be pulled out of the cavity by means of the loop.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a snowmobile having a storage trunk, comprising a longitudinally extending chassis including a front portion and a rear portion, the rear portion having an endless drive track disposed therein, with the rear portion defining an operator seat area. In this aspect, the front portion mounts a pair of steerable skis. A straddle-type seat mounted on the chassis at the operator seat area, the seat having a flexible seat cushion, the flexible seat cushion having an upper surface on which a rider may sit, and the seat cushion forming a cavity open on its outer surface and usable as a storage space. In this embodiment, a cover comprised of a water-resistant material is provided, the cover covering the flexible seat cushion, and the cover has a lid that selectively covers the open end of the cavity. Finally, this embodiment possesses a storage pocket mounted within the cavity and opening towards the lid.